


12DaysofJATP - Snowfall

by LWhoScribbles



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Bonding, Food, Hot Chocolate, Kitchen adventures, Memories, fond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWhoScribbles/pseuds/LWhoScribbles
Summary: Twelve days of "Julie and the Phantoms"!Just a little family bonding.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: 12 Days of Julie And The Fantoms





	12DaysofJATP - Snowfall

Flynn’s family always had snow for Christmas. She couldn’t remember a year they didn’t rush to pack and take off for a cabin up the mountain at Big Bear Lake just as soon as her mom’s vacation time hit.

“So I’m stuck here for CHRISTMAS! No snow!” she moaned, flopping back onto Julie’s bed.

“That’s rough, buddy.” Julie patted Flynn’s shoulder with one hand, continuing to scratch away at a notebook in her lap with the other. She looked up to one side for a moment and then nodded, snorting.

Flynn thought about being annoyed, but shrugged it off. She was busy having a Christmas Crisis, and was kind of getting used to Julie’s one sided conversations besides.

“Who’s here?” Flynn asked, tilting her head to look around. She wondered if she spent enough time around the guys, if she’d be able to tell when they’re around.

“Hmm? Oh, sorry, just Reggie. Luke and Alex are both out,” Julie at least had the grace to send her an apologetic glance. “He wanted to know if you could get snow in L.A.,” she explained.

Flynn echoed Julie’s snort. “That would be incredible, but oh well,” she shrugged and rolled over to peek at Julie’s work.

Julie kept writing, but jumped when she noticed the attention and yanked her notebook to her chest, half scowling, half pressing her lips firmly against a smile. “Do you mind?” she asked pointedly looking back and forth from Flynn to what was probably Reggie filled air on her other side.

Flynn gave a Cheshire cat grin and shook her head, lazily kicking her feet in the air behind her. “Oh, no, not at all. You can keep going.”

Julie rolled her eyes, but she lost the fight and grinned around a laughing huff. “Oh my god, guys, privacy. Go entertain each other for a little bit. Go scare Carlos. He’d love it.” She leaned down to kiss the top of Flynn’s head and Flynn smiled and pushed herself up off the bed. She watched curiously as Julie turned her face from one side of her room to the other, stopping on the door, eyes warm and dancing. She shook her head and laughed.

God, it was good to hear her laugh like that again.

Flynn assumed Reggie must be on his way out. Julie turned her eyes to Flynn. “Reggie wants to try making hot chocolate and said he’d make some for you if you want.”

Julie looked so happy, for a half a second it almost hurt for how happy it made Flynn; the spike of memories jabbing her chest for how many times she’d found her best friend silently sitting in the same spot looking like she couldn’t understand how the world hadn’t stopped. Flynn shook off the shiver, tossed her hair, flashed a grin, and said, “I’ll even save you some.” She waved as she left the room shutting the door behind her.

Flynn paused outside the door before heading for the stairs. She could hear Tía and Carlos in the living room having some kind of debate. She heard a pot clang and realized that Reggie must be in the kitchen and probably shouldn’t be alone.

She dashed down as quietly as she could and got to the kitchen just in time for Tía to come find her at the counter. Flynn was cool. Flynn was casual. Nothing to see here. She smiled her most winning smile.

Tía looked at the sauce pan on the stove and then at Flynn. “Everything okay, mija?” she asked, looking around.

“Oh, yeah, fine! I was just thinking about hot chocolate. You know my family is staying in town this Christmas? Can you believe we’re not going to get to see snow this year? I mean, it gets cold enough here, too, I guess, and we’ll still get to see my mom and grandparents and everyone, but we’ve _always_ gone up to Big Bear! And, anyway, Tía I _love_ what your hair is doing today. Did you get it cut? Styled? It looks great!”

“Aye, mija, you’re so sweet,” Tía Victoria beamed and patted her hair. “I’m actually overdue for an appointment, pero I’ve been so busy. Well, you tell me if you want any help, okay? Bueno, have fun!” and she left the honorary third Molina child to it and went back to the living room.

She felt a kind of chilly electric spark bump against her shoulder as she blew out a sigh of relief. Julie had told her how upset Tía had been when she first encountered the boys. It probably would be better the hot chocolate not get caught making itself. She smiled when she realized it was probably Reggie bumping her.

Flynn settled against the counter more comfortably and watched the milk come out of the fridge. A jar of cinnamon sticks appeared and the spices and herbs shuffled a bit until the nutmeg, clove, and chili powder pulled away from the rest. A brick of chocolate did a somersault through the air, and landed softly on the counter. Flynn laughed.

It was still a little weird sometimes having things just move around you for no reason you could see, but the guys were pretty good about not surprising her too much now. The milk poured into the sauce pan. Poured a little more. A little more. A couple of cinnamon sticks went in. A sprinkle of nutmeg.

She closed her eyes and inhaled the scents as the other spices joined the cinnamon in the pot. She heard the click of the stove knob and the scraping, swooshing of a spoon spinning across the bottom of the pot.

“Julie’s mom always did a lot of baking with us every year. It was practically a tradition that I had to come spend the night the day before my family went to Big Bear,” Flynn said to the air. She watch the chocolate unwrap and crumble into chunks. “Papa Ray always made us all hot chocolate; the one with the granny on the package, and Julie and I would swap presents, so we could kinda have Christmas together first before I had to go.” 

A bite sized piece of chocolate slid across the counter to her.

“Thanks,” Flynn said, popping the chocolate into her mouth.

She watched the spoon circle in a rhythmic figure eight as the steam built over the milk. The chocolate went in a couple bits at a time. They’d obviously need marshmallows. The spoon kept stirring with the occasional plop of chocolate. Flynn went to the cabinet to dig out the package and snagged some pretzel sticks while she was in there.

“Flynn, you okay in there?” Tía’s voice called back into the kitchen. She chucked her snacks onto the counter and ran for the swirling spoon. Carlos appeared around the corner and squinted at her suspiciously. Flynn fought the shiver from the chill radiating up her arm. She gripped the spoon as it jerked and the chill rushed off. She smiled at Carlos and called, “All good, Tía V! Do you want marshmallows?”

Carlos gasped as the marshmallows started hopping across the counter. Flynn flapped at them and shushed Carlos. Why she was trying so hard to hide Reggie, she couldn’t tell you, but somehow it seemed like the right thing to do.

“Yes, please, thank you, sweetheart!” came Tía’s reply.

Carlos had to clamp down on a fit of giggles when the pretzels started circling the marshmallows in their own surprisingly emotive routine. Flynn gave up.

“On it!” Flynn confirmed and laughed. She added the rest of the chocolate from the counter and kept stirring. Carlos came over and sat at the counter when the two bags opened and the pretzels started connecting into shapes with the marshmallows holding them together. Before long Carlos had a little collection of pretzel stick people and Reggie had a small house going with graham cracker walls, and the hot chocolate was looking more lightly frothy on top.

“Wow, what’s all this?” Julie came into the kitchen and went immediately for the mugs.

“It’s like a gingerbread house,” Carlos piped up proudly.

Flynn felt the chill from before brush her arm and the stove clicked off. “Hot chocolate’s done, I guess,” she said, stepping back.

“Yeah,” Julie said, smiling.

“Look, Julie,” Carlos held up one of the stick people. “This one is you!” He’d managed to stick sprinkles into the marshmallow on top.

“Nice, there’s one for each of us!” Julie said counting the nine little figures on the counter as she brought over the mugs. She stopped and looked up to Flynn’s left. She looked startled, but then her smile took a soft turn and her gaze slid to Flynn. Maybe Flynn couldn’t hear Reggie, but she could absolutely read Julie. She quickly rounded the counter and flung her arms around her best friend’s neck. Julie laughed and wrapped her arms around her loving assailant.

“Hey, look, snow!” Carlos cheered.

“What?” Julie and Flynn both looked up out the window. When they didn’t see snowfall, they turned back to Carlos and spotted the powdered sugar falling over the top of the stick house and with its little family arranged around it.

“Aww!” Flynn sniffled and clung to Julie who patted her back.

“Reggie says he got you snow for Christmas,” Julie said, though she really didn’t need to.

Flynn felt a little ice-cube zap on her nose and she laughed. “Thanks, Reggie,” she said, wiping her eyes.

“Aye, qué linda, niños! Look at the little house! You’re all going to have to clean this up, but it’s very cute!” Tía V came into the kitchen and didn’t even notice that the hot chocolate started pouring itself.


End file.
